


Perfectly Named

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Perfectly Named

**Title:** Perfectly Named  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Cocking  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Innuendo  
 **A/N:** Yeah, silliness again. Sorry, can't help it. And yes, [it really exists](http://cocking.org/).  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Perfectly Named

~

“It’s getting late, we’re both tired and hungry, and we have criminals to catch in the morning. We need our rest. Let’s stop at the next town.”

“All right.” Ron sighed. “Is there anywhere close?”

Harry began to chuckle. “I’ve got it,” he said triumphantly. “We’ll be staying in Cocking.”

“You what? You’re making that up.”

Harry shook his head. “That’s the name.” He pointed to the map. “See?”

Ron peered at it. “Well, bugger me,” he muttered.

Harry leaned forward and whispered in Ron’s ear. “Great idea. I’ll be happy to bugger you in such a perfectly named place.”

~


End file.
